Heather Douglas
' Heather Douglas' (Moondragon) is the daughter of Arthur Douglas, whose reanimated corpse was made into Drax the Destroyer. When Heather was still a girl, her father was driving her and her mother through the desert when they accidentally happened to see Thanos' spaceship land; the space villain didn't want any witnesses, so he blew up their car. Heather survived but her parents were killed. She was found by Thanos' father, Mentor, who took her to his home world, Titan, to be raised by the Titanian Shao-Lom monks in their monastery. While there, Heather studied the Titans' ways and disciplines to unlock her latent psychic potential. Relatives *Arthur Douglas - father *Yvette Douglas - mother *Pamela Douglas - cousin Powers Telepathy: '''Heather is one of the most powerful human-born telepaths ever. She has repeatedly demonstrated mental psychic energy usage far in advance of all humans and human mutants, including that of other world-renowned telepaths, such as Charles Xavier, Emma Frost, and Jean Grey. Unlike human mutants whose powers operate as part of their biology, all of Heather's mental powers originate from her supreme level of mental discipline, hence her concentration and ability to focus on accomplishments at hand are impeccable. Many of Heather's psychic powers are maintained subconsciously as her powers and their effects will continue if she is rendered unconscious or fall asleep, as seen with her control of an entire planet's population. *Mind Control: 'One of Heather's most notable psychic feats was the complete mental enslavement of an entire warring planet of people *Psychic Death: ''She used her psychic ability to kill a clone of Thanos endowed with psychic powers greater than Charles Xavier *''Psychic Shield Penetration: ''She was able to pierce the mental barriers of Galactus. *''Mental Attacks'' *''Mental Shielding'' *''Personality Alteration'' *''Memory Erasure'' *''Memory Modification'' Telekinesis: Heather's telekinetic range is low to moderate as she can only levitate herself and one or two others at the same time. She can push her telekinetic ability on herself to attain flight or against another person as an effective concussive blast. Dragon Form: For a time, Heather gained the ability to assume the form of her namesake: a superhumanly strong and durable dragon that is capable of faster-than-light speed travel and surviving in outer space without air. It is unknown whether or not she still possesses this ability. Abilities Genius Scientist: Heather is an expert in various advanced Titanian sciences as well as Earth sciences. She has demonstrated her knowledge to give powers to Ramrod and Angar the Screamer and was able to give Daredevil his eyesight back. Master Martial Artist: Heather is a superb alien hand-to-hand combatant, trained by the Titanian monks of Shao-Lom who were veteran practitioners in martial arts. Heather is well-versed in pressure points. Aviation: She is a skilled starship pilot. Nervous System Control: Her mental and physical discipline has given her improved control over her autonomic body functions, including her heartbeat, bleeding, breathing, and pain reception. Weaknesses Focus: If Heather is distracted or unable to focus her mind to accomplish a psychic feat, she can be rendered completely mentally powerless, as shown when Rick Jones held her captive with a pair of headphones pumping heavy metal tracks. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Death Inducement Category:Shield Penetration Category:Mental Assault Category:Psychic Resistance Category:Personality Manipulation Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Anaerobic Respiration Category:Martial Arts Category:Aviation Category:Autonomic Function Manipulation